Protect
by Flower princess11
Summary: 6 year old Andy Shortman loves and cares about his family and friends, especially his best friend Kiara Johannsen. No matter what, he vowed that he would always have her back and protect her, from anything and anyone foolish enough to try and hurt her.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _Protect_**

 _Hillwood_

 _2022_

It was a typical sunny Monday in the town known as Hillwood, as many people were busy going on with their daily lives. Some people were heading off to work, while the children were on their way to school.

In a Black Mazda, a 6 year old blonde boy with blue eyes and blonde hair, along with an unusual football shaped head was curiously looking out the window while his father drove him to school and his mother was busy inspecting his things and giving him general instruction, while his toddler sister was sucking her thumb, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Okay Andy honey, I packed a ham and cheese sandwich, potato salad, apple juice and a banana for lunch, not to mention trail mix and a vanilla protein shake for snack time...you need the vitamins...Your books are in chronological order for your classes and your hand sanitize is in your book bag, _use_ it especially after using the school bathroom... also I packed you some bottle water so you don't have to use the water fountain...it can be pretty germy..." His mother said while she was in protective mother mode.

"Alright mommy..."The little, Andy said to his mother.

This little boy was named Andrew Phillip Shortman, affectionately known as Andy. He is the son of Arnold and Helga Shortman and the big brother of little Megan who was still in her car seat. Today was a pretty important day for him, since he was going to start first grade at P.S. 118 and his parents were preparing him.

He wasn't nervous but his mommy seemed to want to make sure he had everything he would need for today.

"Now remember, if you have a question to ask your teachers, raise your hand...always say please and thank you and if you're going to go to the bathroom, wash your hands..."She reminded her son.

"You don't have to worry too much Helga, our son is one fine kid, besides he'll have Kiara with him..."His father Arnold said.

"Yeah, at least that...so, how do you feel about starting first grade with Kiara honey?.."His mother asked.

"I'm excited mommy...it'll be fun like in kindergarten...'The little boy said cheerfully.

"Actually little guy, first grade is gonna be a little different than kindergarten but don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a nice time..." Arnold said.

They soon arrived to P.S 118 and Andy got out of the car.

"Now remember Andy, since you and Kiara are going to be classmates again...I want to be sure that you both will have each other's back...you know, you'll watch out for each other..."Arnold said to his son.

"Don't worry daddy, me and Kiara are best friends forever...I'll have her back like she has mine..."Andy said happily.

"That's what I like to hear..." Arnold said proudly to his only son.

"Now have a nice day at school sweetie, be good, listen to your teachers, stay close to Kiara and your other friends and we'll be here to pick you up later...don't forget that you have your karate lessons today..."His mother reminded him.

"I know..." Andy nodded while his parents hugged and kissed him goodbye.

"Bye mommy...Bye daddy...'Little Andy said before he ran up the steps, he turned around and saw that his parents were still outside, even after he walked inside.

Once inside, he went to his assign classroom, Ms. Phillips first grade class and once there, he saw Kiara already waving at him.

"Andy over here!..."The little girl called for him.

"Hi Kia...Can you believe it, we're first graders now..."Andy said excitedly.

"I know...come on...I saved you a seat next to mine..."Kiara said as she gestured to a seat next to hers.

Soon their teacher came in and they all started the traditional _"First day, get to know you"_ activity, where a student would introduce themselves and give a little about themselves as well.

"My name is Adam Berman, I like ice cream, candy, Mr. Fudgy bars, chocolate num-nums and...and my mom's chocolate chip cookies..."Little Adam introduced, making his classmates laugh at his introduction.

"Thank you Adam, that was very...informative...'Ms. Phillips answered before pointing to a little girl in a fancy yellow dress.

"My name is Courtney Marie Estelle Veronica Wellington-Llyod-Gamelthorpe and I like going to Paris with mummy and daddy, new dolls, new dresses and playing with daddy when he's not busy painting..."Little Courtney said in a flamboyant voice.

Soon it was Andy's turn.

'Hello, my name is Andrew Phillip Shortman but my friends call me Andy and I like coloring, playing with clay dough, my mommy's cooking, playing with my daddy when he comes home from work, taking karate, playing with my sister Megan and my best friend Kiara..." Andy said as he sent her a sweet smile.

"My name is Kiara Satomi Johanssen and I like reading, coloring, practicing fencing with my mommy, taking ballet, spending time with my family and my best friend Andy here...'Kiara said as she sent Andy an equally sweet smile.

The rest of the classes introductions continued and Andy and Kiara enjoyed their first class as first graders, staying close to each other during the entire lesson.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During recess_

The bell rang and all of the children were out on the school playground. Andy and Kiara were now in the middle of playing with all of their friends, as well as talking.

"So what do you think about Ms. Phillips?..."Kiara asked him.

"She's nice...just like Ms. Polly...I like her..."Andy answered.

"Though her outfit could use some improvement...I mean, who wears a floral print sweater vest..."Courtney said snobbishly.

"Let's stop talking and play something..."Keisha Horowitz demanded.

"I call catch..."Adam said as he came with one of the play balls.

The group of first graders were now enjoying themselves as they threw the ball at each other, determined to get it before it hit the ground and to pass it off to the next person in the game.

"I got it...catch Andy..." Keisha said as she threw the ball at him.

"Got it! Heads up Kia..."Andy said as he threw the ball.

Unfortunately, Kiara missed and the ball ended up rolling away.

"Uh oh...Don't worry, I'll get it..."Kiara said as she ran to get the ball as it rolled across the playground.

However, before she could reach it, another kid picked it up. A big kid with buck teeth and a mean look on his face.

"Well, well..."The big kid said as he picked the ball up.

"Excuse me, but can we have our ball back please..."Kiara asked the kid.

"Sorry girly, but finders keepers..." The kid said meanly.

"But we need it, we're in the middle of a game...'Kiara said, not liking him at all.

"Get lost girly, I know that your a puny little _first_ grader...I'm a _second_ grader..." The kid announced.

"So?..."Kiara asked.

"So that means that I call dibs...'The kid said with a mean look on his face.

Suddenly Andy approached the scene, worried when he saw the bigger kid talking to Kiara and that she looked upset about something.

"What's going on here?..."Andy asked.

"He took our ball..."Kiara said.

"Your ball? It's my ball now...'The kid said rudely.

"Who are you anyway?...'Andy demanded.

"The name is W.J...Don't forget it..." The big kid,W.J. said as he started to walk away.

Kiara was upset and ran in front of him. Who did he think he was? Taking their ball and acting like he suddenly owns the play grounds?

"Now listen here, we were playing with that ball and we would like it back now..."Kiara said.

"Kia...let it go...we can get another ball..."Andy said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Listen to your puny boyfriend, girly..." W.J. said snidely.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my _best friend_ and I don't appreciate you-..."Kiara was suddenly pushed to the ground, as W.J. pushed her roughly and laughed.

The end result was Kiara on the ground, with a scraped knee and tears in her eyes.

 _ **"OW!** _My knee..."Kiara cried in pain, getting attention from the other kids in the playground.

"That'll learn you to know not to talk back to a _second_ -..."Whatever W.J. would say was cut short when he suddenly found himself pushed roughly and on the ground too.

The entire playground gasped as it was shown that Andy pushed him and looked very upset. W.J. looked at him and looked angry. He helped Kiara up and gave her the ball.

"Are you alright Kiara?...'He asked in concern.

"My knee hurts but...I guess...'She said, still feeling the pain.

 _ **"NOW WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?**_..."W.J shouted as he was angry now.

"My name is Andy and if you even _think_ about hurting Kiara again, you got another thing coming..."Andy said as he raised his fist in warning.

"Why you..."W.J was about to hit him but Andy dodged and punched him in the stomach, resulting in the big kid gasping in pain.

 _ **"Ow**_..."W.J. hissed while the other kids looked on in amazement.

W.J. was just a second grader but he was a big bully who picked on everybody, even older kids. To see a first grader put him in his place was amazing.

"I mean it...you mess with my friends, you mess with me...so beat it...'He said with a glare.

W.J soon left and the entire playground look in amazement as the little boy went to tend to his friend.

"Come on, my mommy gave me bandages in case I get an owie..."Andy said as he took Kiara to a bench.

However W.J came back, this time with a teacher, Ms. Phillips behind him.

"That's him, that's the kid who hit me..." W.J pointed in accusation.

The children were surprised.

"Andy, W.J. here tells me that you took his ball and hit him when he tried to get it back, is this true?...'The teacher asked.

The children were appalled, that W.J lied and tried to make it look like Andy was the bully here. However, before Andy could say anything, Kiara came to his defense.

"No, it's not true...the only bully here is W.J since he pushed me and took _our_ ball..." Kiara said as she pointed to her scraped knee.

"W.J is this true?...'The teacher turned to the second grader who was in denial.

'No way, they are lying..."W.J. lied.

"No they aren't, I saw him push Kiara down and Andy was just trying to help her...'Courtney said in defense for her friends.

"I saw it too...Andy was just trying to help Kiara because W.J hurt her...'Adam said.

"I saw it too..."Keisha said with her arms crossed.

"Oh poor Kiara, come...let's get you to the nurse's office to treat that..."The teacher said in concern for the little girl, however she turned around when she saw W.J try to escape.

"Not so fast W.J. I believe that you have a meeting with the principal and that we will call your parents about this behavior..."Ms. Phillips said as called her assistant to take the bully to the principals office.

"This isn't over..."W.J. growled to Andy and Kiara as he was pulled by the assistant teacher to the school office.

Andy knew he might have made an enemy out of the big second grader but he didn't care. He wasn't scared of W.J. and he wasn't going to let him hurt Kiara or any of their friends while he was around. He followed Ms Phillips who took Kiara to the nurse's office to bandage her knee, while the teacher called their parents to explain what happened.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Kiara...I didn't know how to explain things to Ms. Phillips...'Andy said.

'Well, thank you...for defending my honor...'Kiara said with a smile, while her friend looked confused.

"What does that mean?...'Little Andy asked.

"It means protecting me..."Kiara explained, while Andy smiled.

"Of course I had to protect you...we're best friends and best friends always have each others backs, right..."Andy said.

"Right..." Kiara said happily

No matter what they faced, whether it was a big bully or the start of a new grade, Kiara and Andy knew that no matter what, they could always count on the other when they need them. No matter what, these two best friends would always have each other's backs.

Always...

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
